Water or Blood?
by purebloodprincess
Summary: When a Malfoy finds out about the Order, what will she do with the information? It's time she choose between Water and Blood. Which is thicker to her?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I wonder if you guys liked the main character of my other story. If you did here's another evil offspring for you! Talk later, for now... magic!

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing! *Tears* Except for MY CHARACTER *bright lights* now stop this disclaimer so I can introduce her to you!

  


Chapter 1: Prepositions

  


It was cold, no doubt about that. The wind blowing made the air feel offensive as it licked the faces of the outdoor wanderers. This was a town where goals were never defined, people here had no point in life. Most of them where old wizards who had lost their minds and knew it or, where to stubborn to admit they where crazed. Tonight however, there was one man who seemed to know exactly where he was going.

  


He was quite determined to get where he needed to be. This town was a big change from what he was used to. The people here didn't pass with a warm smile or inviting glance they just, passed. This made him a bit nervous and made him quicken his pace. He had not been walking for a long time when he came across a tiny run-down pub. The sign, which looked as if it were to fall any minute, read _Oliver's_, just as it should've. 

  


He walked to the back of room where he was to be meeting someone. The only person in the rear of the pub had the hood of his cloak pulled down over his face. He slowed a bit, this wasn't very welcoming but, figuring the town what could he expect. He eased to into the chair across from the figure and finally spoke.

  


"You asked for me?" He said wringing his hands under the table. The figure nodded slowly. Then extended a hand. He had be expecting a old hand, worn by age and time, ruff to the touch but, instead a beautiful hand emerged, delicate and porcelain almost crystal, belonging to a woman.

  


"Minister Ronald Weasley, No?" The voice matched the hand. Beautiful and young. 

  


"Yes" He said shaking her hand. "And, your name is?" 

  


"I'd rather not." She said with a confidant voice.

  


"Please, I insist."

  


"Spider" She said quickly.

  


"You know who I am, now why shouldn't I know your REAL name?"

  


"I don't think you would listen to what I have to say."

  


"Give yourself a chance. I came out here to meet you didn't I?" She was quiet for a while. Wondering if it would be alright.

  


"Lenora Malfoy."

  


"Malfoy?!?!"

  


"Yes."

  


"What is it you want?"

  


"See, your approach to me is different now that I have told you who I am." She said. She slowly lowered her cloak to reveal long ebony hair and brown eyes, much contrary to the Malfoy genes. "I don't even look like a Malfoy, yet you still choose to judge me." Ron opened his mouth to speak but, Lenora answered his question before it was asked. " I changed my appearance so that others wouldn't notice me here."

  


He nodded, understanding her reasons. The reason he was there, however was not clear, yet.

  


"I don't mean to sound rude but, what do you need with me?"

  


"I want to help you and by the way, that did sound rude."

  


"Help how could you want to help me?"

  


" Well not just you, I know about the Order-"

  


"The what!" Ron was lost. Was a Malfoy seriously sitting in front of him telling him about the Order of the Phoenix?

  


"The Order, out against Voldermort." She said with pride. His question was answered, yes she was.

  


"How do you know about it? Are you a spy or something?"

  


"How I know about it is not important right now. And yes I'm a spy but," she said with a whisper. "For the Order."

  


"Last time I checked we didn't have a spy."

  


"Exactly," she said with a smile. "That's what this meeting is for. I was wondering if you could use my help." Ron was surprised by her eagerness in the situation. She wanted to be against Voldermort?

  


"I don't understand what your playing at. Why exactly do you want to help?" Lenora lowered her eyes to her hands and sighed.

  
  


" My father, Lucius was not the um... perfect father. I want to get back at him, settle the score." She said swallowing hard. Her eyes wandered. Ron wasn't sure if she was lying or she didn't like talking about her father.

  


"How old are you?"

  


"18 in May"

  


"How come I've never heard about you before? I knew your brother and he never mentioned -"

  


"A Sister? I know. I didn't attend Hogwarts. I was went to a Witch Academy in France. He was three years older and we never really saw each other and frankly, I never trusted him." 

  


"I see. Is behind your father? In support of Voldermort?"

  


"Yes" Ron studied her for while and she studied back. Her eyes showed how determined she was, and how afraid she was of this next step. "So, will you use my help?"

  


"I'll see, you'll meet with the rest of the Order on a later date, however, now that I know who You really are, I suggest that you keep this meeting a secret. Understood?"

  


"Yes, sir" 

  


"You know how to contact me I however don't know how to reach you."

  


"My owl, my father is not suspious of my actions, he'll think of it as a love letter or something." Ron nodded and started to walk away but, Lenora spoke up quickly an in a sort of whisper.

  


"Mr. Weasley?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"My father thinks I'm at a friend's home or something, it would be unusual for me to return tonight. Would it be okay if I," she took a deep breath. "Stayed with you just for tonight? Just to keep my cover?" Ron eyed her mysteriously. She tried to look away, she hated asking for favors but, if she did go home tonight, her life would be in danger.

  


"Yes, just for tonight"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, I tried, if you are interested in more chapters and the climax of this story, Be a buddy and review, not reviewing could cost you an eyeball (jus jokin)!!! Just review please! 15 sickles if you do!!!

#PuReBlOoDpRiNcEsS 

  
  
  
  



	2. Little Girl

A/n: nO oNe ReViEwEd YeT *tears*

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Lenora, she all mine ya'll.

  


Chapter 2: Little Girl

  


The evening went smoothly. Lenora stayed over at Ron's house without any problems. She couldn't get over the size of the house. It was 3 stories high with three bedrooms on each floor. It was a lot for a bachelor, even if he was the Minister of Magic. She learned that it was shared with his younger sister, Virginia. She was also a part of the Order and asked Lenora many questions about why she wanted to be involved in taking down Voldermort. Again her response was the same, Lucius and Voldermort deserved it.

  


Returning home was more of an adventure. At first when she arrived, she decided to take the back entrance into the gray stoned mansion. She would take the west staircase up to her room and not encounter a soul. Her father, was most likely at the Ministry, her mother somewhere socializing. Of course, her observations of her parents whereabouts were correct. Her brother, on the other hand decided to stay and wait for Lenora to come home before he left for the day. She didn't realize he was home until she heard his cold voice drift down from a balcony above where she was standing.

  


"Where were you?" He said, his voice was demanding and forceful. He had spoken to her like that before in front of their father. He received a healthy kick in the shins for it. At this moment, Daddy wasn't there for her protection.

  


"I was out. Since when did you care where I was?" She was being questioned, and of all people, her brother. If she ever met the devil himself, she would trade him for her brother. He would be the reason she would be inquired or even killed by Voldermort. The Dark Lord knew of her knowledge of the Death Eaters and, was yet to actually trust her himself. The wrong message could cost her.

  


"Mother and Father were rather upset when you didn't turn up at dinner last night. I figured you ran off with some git so, they told me to wait for you before leaving."

  


"That's exactly what I did, ran off with some git. I'm quite the whore you know" Draco laughed a cruel laugh and then turned to go inside. Before he touched the doorknob, Lenora called up to him.

  


"Draco, if your 21, why are still living in your father's house? The git, I slept with last night at least had his own place." She said with a smile. He turned a bright shade a maroon and went inside.

  


Lenora made it up to her room with no interruptions. The family house elf was busy following Draco around, he was setting orders for what had to be done before his parents returned in the afternoon. Her room was just as she left it, beautifully kept, like a lady's room should be. She sat down at her vanity and studied her face. Her had long hair returned to it's natural color but, her eyes still seemed to be darker then usual. She closed them for a long time then opened them hoping they were back to normal. Only a slight change had occurred but enough for them to look a little normal. She was still a little tired and hadn't not taken a shower so she spent the most of her morning, grooming in the bathroom.

  


*

**

***

**

*

Hours had passed since she had first come home. Her whole appearance changed, she no longer looked tired but looked as herself and happier. She picked out the prettiest sun dress she had and threw it on for dinner. Her parents believed that young woman should always look presentable especially at the dinner table.

  


She was sitting in front of her mirror again when her father walked into her room. He was holding a beautiful white dress as he entered.

  


"My dear." He said. She turned around and smiled. Then lowered her head respectfully.

  


"Father."

  


"I want Draco to escort you to a ball tonight. It's for the Ministry and I might you would enjoy it. You'll be leaving in 2 hours." Although she didn't seem tired she was and a night of dancing and practicing her manners would completely drain the small amount of energy she had left.

  


"Father must I? I was out last night and I don't know if I'm up to it-"

  


Lucius raised his hand signaling silence and immediately, Lenora was quiet. She sighed heavily and turned back to her mirror. She started fixing her hair in some new way to wear her dress when she felt a tight grab around the back of her neck slowly the grasp reached her hair and pulled it back hard. Lucius pulled her face back toward his.

"I never asked you if you wanted to, I told you to get ready. Lenora, I don't know where you were last night but, believe me I will find out. You're a Malfoy, don't you ever trash that name. And remember you're place, you are still a little girl." And with that he threw her head forward and left the room.

  


Lenora straighten herself up and continued applying her make-up and doing her hair. Her owl flew up to her window carrying a letter.

  


_Spider,_

_ If attending this evening's ball please let me know. Is your father going?_

_ MoM_

  


Lenora grabbed another sheet of parchment a scribbled back quickly 

  
  


_ I will be there. So will my father and brother._

_Spider_

And attached it to her owl. As soon as the owl left, she threw the other note into the fireplace and sighed.

  


"Surprise me, Weasley." 


End file.
